Nueve meses
by PuLgA
Summary: Tendría que ser sumiso, si fuese nesesario tendría que recorrer todas las aldeas ninjas en busca de lo que ella le pidiera... si no su vida correría peligro, ya que lucharía con una de las bestias mas peligrosas... su Sakura estaba embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! OwO volví! xDDD y esta ves por raro que parezca, no es un drama xD

Para quienes alguna vez desearon ver a un Sasuke sumiso, llorón, Macabeo (que la mujer lo domina xD) y necesitado, este fic es para ustedes!

Sasuke: que!! O.O TT-TT porque yo!! No podía ser Naruto u otro imbécil?

Pulga: si quieres lo ago NaruSaku y listo… o mejor aún!! A Sakura-chan con sexiSai °¬°

Sasuke: ¬¬ ni lo sueñes… mejor déjalo así… soportare… ya estoy acostumbrado…

Ok ok n.n unas cuantas aclaraciones y comienza el fic, no se aburran

Los personajes actualmente tienen entre 20 y 23 años, Sasuke y Sakura estaban recientemente casado y mejor ya no les cuento mas xD

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nueve meses**

Su esposa se había desmayado de repente, estaba sumamente preocupado rogando por que su salud no se hubiera deteriorado gravemente.

Los segundo se hacían minutos, los minutos se hacían horas y las horas se hacían eternas.

_Izquierda… derecha… izquierda… derecha…_

-Joder!!! maldita sea! vieja Tsunade! Quieres apurarte!- a Sasuke se le había agotado la paciencia, su Sakura podría estar agonizando y no estaba con ella para ayudarle.

Un brutal golpe se estrelló contra su rostro.

-A quien le llamas vieja!!! òOó maldito insolente!!- una rubia, llamada Tsunade, caminaba como animal cazando hacia Sasuke, quien era la inocente presa intentando huir de las garras de la fiera.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Sasuke se calmó y volvía a ser el mismo, aunque inútilmente intentando guardar la calma.

-y bien? que le pasó a Sakura- preguntó de una buena vez

Tsunade sonrío para si misma maliciosamente, se vengaría del insensible marido de su ex-pupila por haberla llamado vieja.

-pues…- puso cara preocupada –me temo que padece de una _enfermedad_ extraña- se carcajeó internamente al ver que Sasuke se alteraba fácilmente cuando se trataba de Sakura.

-extraño!? ó.o a que te refieres- enfermedad? Extraña?... esas dos palabras no penetraban en su mente, ¿su Sakura corría peligro?

-pues veraz Sasuke…- su seriedad aumentaba – un posible problema pélvico, hará que su fuerza aumente considerablemente, unas diez veces mas a la que ya tiene-

¿Joder… era eso posible?

-también generará cambios DRÁSTICOS de humor, generalmente serán malos, agresivos y un posible instinto asesino nacerá en ella…- lo miró fijamente como a punto de dar malas noticias- esto hará que tu sufras mas que ella.-

-a que se refiere? o.O- ok… si antes estaba MUY preocupado, ahora lo estaba aún mas-

-incluso tu vida podría correr peligro Sasuke-kun- sentenció la Hokage, quien interiormente estaba muy divertida con la expresión de él –Precisamente por los cambios de humor… te recomiendo mucha precaución-

-me va a decir lo que tiene o no!?- impacientado y activando el sharingan gritó el Uchiha haciendo que todos los pacientes dieran vuelta la cara a verlo.

-calma calma… como te iba diciendo… esos peligrosos cambios de humor harán que tengas que recorrer todas las aldeas ninjas si es necesario en busca de lo que ella te exija- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió- Tendrás que cuidarla minuciosamente, consentirla, obedecerla en absolutamente todo, y sobre todo tendrás que ser sumiso ante lo que ella piense-

-¿Q-qué?- por Sakura era capaz de todo… o bueno casi todo, aún tenía su gran orgullo, respiró hondo y continuó -… por ella cualquier cosa- (TT-TT así me gusta Sasuke!)

-Créeme Sasuke, es mas por tu seguridad que por la de ella- suspiró y se preparó para darle la noticia final.- Como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras... lamente decirte que por mucha fuerza que ella tenga, su cuerpo estará algo débil, por lo que tendrás que atenderla constantemente…ya que ella mandará en todo… durante los siguientes nueve meses-

Sasuke intentaba procesar la información, todavía no podía creer lo que Tsunade intentaba decirle.

-Felicidades Sasuke! vas a ser papá!! n.n- comenzó a reírse la rubia y a felicitar al moreno quien todavía estaba en shok.

"_su f__uerza será diez veces peor a la actual"_

"_tendrás que ser sumiso…y atenderla en todo"_

"_mandará sobre ti…"_

"_tendría que recorrer todo el mundo para encontrar lo que ella le hubiera pedido"_

"_¡vas a ser papá n.n"_

Aquella era la noticia mas hermosa que había escuchado en mucho tiempo… pero quien dice que las noticias buenas duran para siempre? (yo me encargaré de que sasuke la pase mal ò-ó)

-Sasuke!- maldijo a la vieja por sacarlo de sus pensamientos hacia su esposa y futuro hijo –aquí tienes una lista de todos los síntomas que tendrá Sakura, y de todo lo que tienes que hacer n.n- por último, una sonrisa claramente feminista surgió en su rostro, mientras le entregaba un pergamino muy enrollado. –si las mujeres tenemos que sufrir (y a las vez disfrutar) el embarazo! Los hombres también lo harán! òOó-

Sasuke prefirió dejarla hablando sola y dedicarse a leer la lista… pero se quedó helado al verla…

La lista abarcaba casi todo el pasillo.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar como sería su dulce Sakura durante los hermosos siguientes nueve meses…

**Continuará…**

xDD jajajaja!!! xDD Sauce vas a sufrir!

Sasuke: voy a tener un hijo? o.O T-T gracias Pulga!

Pulga: (cara maligna) (6) quien dice que será placentero Sasuke? n.n serás papá, claro está, pero vas a tener que hacer todo lo que Saku-Chan te pida… o si no, no seré yo (por increíble que parezca) quien te mate.

Sasuke: ó.ò algo me dice que esta no será una experiencia llena de paz TT-TT no?

Pulga: muajaja… (6)

Déjenme reviews si quieren ver a un Sasuke con delantal rosado, intentando inútilmente hacerle un budín de chocolate a su "tierna" Sakura xDD


	2. primeros síntomas

O.O 23 reviews…

O.O 23 reviews…

¡23 Reviews! joder! no puedo creerlo! ;O; tanto!! No puedo creerlo!

¿Saben? He llegado a la conclusión de que entre mas largos hago los capítulos menos reviews me llegan! ¬¬ y estoy muy fastidiada por eso, ya que los capítulos largos son los que mas me cuestan jeje, es hora de la venganza…

Nah… mentira! xD ahora le toca sufrir a Sasuke! cuidando y aguantando a su linda Sakurita. Jeje aquí les va la historia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nueve meses.**

La noticia les había venido como anillo al dedo a la joven pareja Uchiha, Sakura estaba sumamente feliz de que iba a ser mamá, pero sin duda, el mas contento había sido Sasuke, quien había organizado una pequeña celebración en su casa para darle la sorpresa a sus amigos de que serían tíos.

-Oye teme… no vas a decir ya cual es la noticia que nos vas a dar?- dijo Naruto a su amigo-rival, quien tenía a Sakura a su lado agarrada de la cintura.

Todos los invitados se encontraban en la actual residencia Uchiha, alrededor de una mes bastante grande.

-Sé paciente usuratonkachi!- atrajo a Sakura más hacia él. –Pero ya que insistes…- quiso ponerle picante al asunto así que guardó silencio por unos interminables segundos.

-Y bien!- Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien interrumpió- tengo que marcharme pronto, Temari e enfurecerá cuando sepa que dejé a Aoshi solo en casa…-

-Eres un irresponsable ¬¬- dijo Ino, quien estaba al lado de Kiba –dejas a tu hijo abandonado! Yo nunca le haría eso a mi pequeña Keiko- dijo refiriéndose a su hijita de menos de un año.

Sasuke, quien vio que se aproximaba una posible discusión, decidió intervenir.

-Voy a ser papá!- dijo en un grito victorioso alzando su copa como señal de brindis, los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo.

-Felicidades baka!- gritó Naruto quien fue a abrazarlo y luego abrazó fuertemente a la pelirosa.-oye usuratonkachi ¬¬ no abuses- dijo un notorio marido celoso intentado separar a su esposa del hiperactivo rubio-

El resto de la tarde se pasó en una amena conversación de amigos, y muchos "Sakura! No tomes, no puedes en tu estado" por parte del Uchiha, quien luego de quitarle la copa sin probar a su esposa, se agachaba a la altura de su vientre y daba cortos besitos y distintos tipos de palabras cariñosas.

¿Sasuke diciendo palabras cariñosas!? O.o

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y Sakura alegando cansancio decidió ir a acostarse dejando a Sasuke hablando con sus amigos, entre ellos Shikamaru, quien actualmente tiene un hijo de mas o menos 1 año, Kiba, quien tiene una hija de mas o menos la misma edad, Naruto, quien tiene a su querida Hinata embarazada de 2 o 3 meses, y por último Sai, quien recientemente se había casado con una adorable chica. (Cuyo nombre aún no pienso así que no pregunten)

-¿Preparado para los meses de la agonía y sumisión Sasuke?- Dijo burlesco Kiba, él ya sabía lo que era una esposa de mal humor con constantes antojos e instinto asesino, era mejor advertir al moreno. –No creas que va a ser lo mejor del mundo… y si consideramos que tu mujer tiene una fuerza sobrehumana… te recomiendo precaución.-

Sasuke tragó saliva.

-Kiba tiene razón… de por sí las mujeres son problemáticas, y embarazadas lo son aún mas.-

-Mi Sakura es dulce… dudo que me asesine- dijo esperanzado Sasuke, intentando auto compadecerse

-Lo mismo decía yo de Hinata T-T- Naruto por fin participó en dicha tortura –Y la última vez que no pude encontrar maní con chocolate en la aldea…- tragó saliva al recordarlo- T-T fue horrible Sasuke… HORRIBLE!- gritó con desesperación, y de un momento a otro se sentó y abrazó traumatizadamente sus rodillas mientras se balanceaba murmurando cosas como "_lo siento Hinata-Chan… no encontré lo que me pedías" _o también _"no me mates por favor! _T-T_" _una y otra vez.

Eso alertó al Uchiha, si la tierna y tímida Hinata se volvió una fiera… como sería la agresiva flor de cerezo?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna…

-por lo que he leído en los libros, las mujeres embarazadas sufren de antojos, cambios de humor, cambios de temperatura y acrecencia de libido- Sasuke lo miró con ojos como platos… rogando que no fuese lo que él pensaba –lo cual significa… que puede que no tengan relaciones durante estos meses Sasuke n.n- dijo sonriendo –entre muchos otros síntomas.-

Naruto y Sasuke temieron lo peor…

-no la presiones Sasuke… o tu vida correrá grave peligro.- culminó Sai, casi como si los sentenciara a una pena de muerte.

……………………………………………………………….

Cuando los amigos se hubieron marchado, Sasuke subió corriendo al cuarto matrimonial, rogando por que Sai se hubiera equivocado.

Cuando la vio una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se veía tan tierna, tan angelical durmiendo… tan frágil… tan _indefensa._

Se acercó, y sigilosamente se tumbó en la cama, y besando su cuello, con un tono seductor, le habló al oído.

-Sakura…- le lamió juguetonamente el oído al ver que ella despertaba y la abrazó posesivamente –tengo hambre- dijo en un ronroneo, y obviamente en sentido figurado.

Sakura se giró, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke y mostrando una traviesa y algo inocente sonrisa, él sonrió triunfante, Sai se había equivocado.

-Yo también Sasuke-kun- sonrió mas para sí mismo, Sakura solo reservaba el "kun" para "esos" momentos o cuando quería algo.

Sasuke se fue quitando la chaqueta, casi asegurando lo que iba a suceder, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

-Tráeme unas galletas de chocolate bañadas en queso por favor n.n- dijo tiernamente como una niña pequeña la pelirosa -¿Qué esperas? ò.o –su tono cambió a molesto al ver que Sasuke no se movía.

-P-pero Sakura T-T- dijo el Uchiha con cascaditas en los ojos al darse cuenta que no recibiría su _comida_- yo quería… T-T-

-no me importa lo que tu quieras! ò-ó – dijo agresivamente su esposa –y salte de encima mío! Tengo calor!- dijo empujándolo, al parecer el embarazo estaba haciéndole efecto.

- ó-ò Sakura? T-T – prefirió o hacerla esperar y salir a comprar lo que le encargaba su mujer, no quería recordar las advertencias de sus amigos.

"_si no consigues lo que quieres…y considerando la inhumana fuerza que tu mujer tiene… tu vida correrá peligro"_

Decidió resignarse, la vieja Tsunade le había dicho que tenía que ser obediente y sumiso.

-Todo por que la quiero… ella lo vale T-T – se decía internamente Sasuke, quien iba camino a la tienda a completar su encargo.

**Continuará…**

xD! Jajaja Pobre Sasukin… no podrá hacer sus cositas, ni atacar a la "frágil" Sakura mientras duerma xDD!

jeje, agradezco a todos los reviews de la vez anterior n.n me animaron mucho… espero que disfruten con este capítulo, que me quedó mas largo de lo que pensaba u.ú.

En fin, déjenme reviews si en el próximo capítulo quieren ver a un Sasuke con el mismo delantal rosado, intentando inútilmente atender los mandados de su ama err… quiero decir esposa xD! (con una escoba barriendo al estilo Cenicienta! xD o mejor dicho "Sasucienta")

Quiero reviews por favor :3 siii?

Disfrutad de la lectura n3n besos


	3. Hormonas

Jeje… lamento la demora, pero yo actualizo un fic por semana n.n y ahora toca mi fan fic de humor :B

¿Saben? Tengo pensado hacer un fan fic GaaSaku estará en construcción.

Ya no los entretengo mas, aquí les va el fic.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nueve meses.**

Nuestro querido Sasuke va caminando hacia la tienda siguiente, había recorrido casi todo Konoha en busca de las benditas galletas de chocolate bañadas en queso, que su querida sakura le había ordenado… que le había pedido amablemente. Hubo un momento en el que pensó en rendirse… pero luego recordó lo que Naruto le había contado en la fiesta…

"_Lo siento Hinata-Chan… no encontré lo que me pedías… ¡por favor no me mates!"_

Sintió escalofríos al pensar que le haría Sakura si no encontraba las benditas galletas… aún se preguntaba, si Sakura tenía apenas 2 o 3 meses de embarazo, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera antojos y cambios de humor? ¿no era algo prematuro?

Prefirió dejarlo de lado cuando vio la última tienda… si no encontraba lo que su mujer le había pedido ahí… era hombre muerto.

Entró a la tienda, y un poco avergonzado le pregunta al vendedor –Disculpe… tiene… galletas de chocolate bañadas en queso?-

Para su sorpresa, el vendedor ni se inmutó y mientras envolvía las galletas, preguntó -¿esposa embarazada?- sonrío al ver la cara de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- volvió a preguntar.

-hijo… he vivido muchos años… y déjame decirte que vas a volver muy seguido…- le entregó el paquete y recibió el dinero pero antes de que Sasuke se marchase le lanzó un libro, que no le costó mucho agarrar.-

-Qué es esto?- dijo mientras examinaba el objeto.

-Créeme muchacho, te será de mucha ayuda… Nos veremos pronto!- dijo mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse de Sasuke, quien iba saliendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a su hogar, sirvió las galletas en un plato y se las llevó a su esposa

-Sasuke! llegaste! n.n- dijo ella levantándose, y corriendo hacia Sasuke, él pensó que lo iba a abrazar, pero cuando extendió los brazos se llevó la sorpresa que Sakura solo lo había hecho para conseguir sus preciadas galletas.

-Sakura…- la susodicha lo miró inocentemente, pero al momento de ver su lujuriosa mirada lo miró como leona protegiendo a sus cachorros.

-Hoy no Sasuke, estoy cansada… n-n- dijo ella

Con cascaditas en los ojos se resignó a poseerla en sueños, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó junto a Sakura mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

_Unas horas después… alrededor de las 5.00 AM_

-Sasuke…- El mencionado se despertó, y sintió calor en su entrepierna al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su mujer junto a sonoros gemidos.

Él, suponiendo lo que su mujer quería, comenzó a besar su cuello, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Quítate de encima animal!- una furiosa Sakura se destapaba y arreglaba la ropa que había sido un tanto rota por Sasuke- no ves que tengo calor ¡joder!

Nuevamente, el sumiso Sasuke se resignó a la obediencia, si no fuera porque Sakura tenía en su vientre a su heredero, hubiera cogido unas sogas y la hubiera atado a la cama para hacer sus "cositas" como tantas otras veces atrás (O-O)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unos días desde que Sakura había descubierto que tenía tres meses de embarazo, pero para Uchiha, esos días habían sido eternos, no aguantaba mas la castidad momentánea, necesitaba sentir a su mujer otra vez!

-No aguanto mas! T-T – Decía Sasuke a sus amigos, tan solo habían pasado 4 días y estaba desesperado…

-Calma Sasuke…- Sai estaba a su lado dando palmaditas en su hombro como muestra de aliento -¿sabes? Recordé que también había leído que las mujeres embarazadas pueden no querer tener relaciones por la carencia de libido, como también podrían hasta matar por tener un poco de sexo n-n… - sonreía Sai al ver la cara de esperanza de Sasuke –Creo que son las hormonas ù-u es un gran misterio…- terminó el chico sonrisas.

Después de eso Sasuke sintió que volvía a nacer, su Sakura en cualquier momento pasaría de la mujer casta y pura, a una más apasionada y amante del sexo…

Pobre Sasuke… estaba tan necesitado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-AHHH!!- fuertes gemidos femeninos, y al parecer ruidos de una cama moviéndose, se escuchaban del cuarto de la joven pareja –Sasuke!- gritaba la pelirosa –Mas fuerte!!-

-Como tu digas cariño…- dijo el Uchiha mientras agregaba fuerza y velocidad a las embestidas… el estúpido Sai tenía razón… Sakura era puro fuego esa noche.

Nuestro joven matrimonio se hallaba haciendo… lo que los matrimonios hacen en la cama… no es precisamente dormir juntos…

-AHHHH!!!- el último gemido había sido estruendoso, dando a conocer que la mujer debajo de Sasuke había llegado al orgasmo.

-Eres toda una pervertida Sakura… eso que acabo de comenzar- decía el moreno mientras aumentaba la velocidad para escuchar nuevamente los gemidos de su esposa… los cuales lo excitaban por sobre manera…

**Continuará…**

OwO Dios… Jajajaja Sakura es cambiante

Que les pareció? Quiero agradecer a todos los review que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior, espero que se repitan en este… asía sería tan feliz

Pero si no hay reviews… estaré triste…

Y pensaré que ya a nadie le gusta mi historia…

Y lloraré ;O;

Y si lloro no hay fic n-n

Sasuke: ¬¬ eres una chantajista escritora de mierda

Pulga: cállate tú! Ò-ó limítate a aparecer en el fic! Solo apareces para pelear!

Sasuke: ú.u de hecho venía a agradecerte que hallas puesto algo de em… tu sabes… ù-u gracias al embarazo sakura esta ardiente! (mirada lujuriosa)

Pulga: o-o ps… de nada… pero aprovecha Sasukin… en el próximo capítulo habrá… nah mejor dejaremos a los lectores con la duda.

Sasuke: ¬¬ olvídalo díselo de una ves, quiero prepararme para la tortura que me tienes.

Pulga: pues… (Mirada maligna) En el próximo capítulo… Sakura te llevará a comprar cosas como ropa o juguetes para el bebé, y muebles para preparar la habitación… y adivina que.

Sasuke: (asustado por la idea de hacer grandes filas para comprar, y gastar grandes sumas de dinero para pagar) ó-ò q-que!

Pulga: (me salen cuernos y aparezco como diablita) Tendrás que armar la cuna! nOn muajaja!!

Sasuke: (shock) NOOOOO! ToT

Dejando a un sasuke recostado en el suele en posición fetal mientras chupa su dedo y con cascaditas en los ojos…

Agradezco a los 25 reviews que me llegaron anteriormente n-n

Bueno eso es todo… Adiós!


	4. Pobre billetera

Hola

Hola! he vuelto! y créanlo o no, no estaba muerta…

Este fic estaba medio abandonado, pero solo por su culpa! Me he dedicado al cien por ciento en "por amor o por capricho" a parte, ustedes han abandonado mis demás fics ;-;

Los otros también necesitan amor y reviews para vivir… T-T si los abandonan, sufrirán y se suicidarán…

Mis fics necesitan amor…

No los entretengo más, aquí les va esta comedia romántica…

Es hora de hacerte sufrir Sasukin!

Sasuke: ¬¬ quiero ver que lo intentes…

PuLgA: ten paciencia… ya vas a sufrir…

Sasuke: -traga saliva, pero pone su típica y frívola pose de "no me importa"- no te tengo miedo.

PuLgA: jaja ¬w¬ si como no.

Sasuke: ¿quieres apurarte?, ya quiero leer que tendrá Sakura para mí. –mirada pervertida-

PuLgA: No Sasukin, no habrá lemmon, así que no te calientes ò.o

Sasuke: maldita bastarda T.T escritora de mierda, como me haces esto… TT-TT

PuLgA: pues porque quiero, y por tu falta de respeto hacia mí, no tendrás más lemmons con Sakura por un mes.

Lectoras impacientes por mi fic me lanzan una roca –que me da de lleno en la cabeza- me doy vuelta y las veo con carteles que dicen "Queremos lemmon SasuSaku" y me miran con odio, otros dicen "Si quitas el lemmon, te matamos.".

PuLgA Y ahora por tu culpa, mis lectoras me asesinarán ¬¬

Sasuke: TT-TT pon lemmon entonces.

PuLgA: deja de joderme ¬¬ debo hacer el fic, con o sin lemmon, les gustará n.n

Sasuke: desgraciada T-T

PuLgA: ¿Dijiste algo?

Sasuke: si! No callaré más! No te tengo miedo!

PuLgA: ¿A sí?

Sasuke: sí!

PuLgA: ¡SEGURIDAD!

Por milésima vez, un pelotón de hombres fornidos y musculosos entran y comienzan a golpear y electrocutar a Sasuke, dejándolo medio muerto.

n.n

Los personajes tienen entre 20 y 23 años

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nueve meses.**

Despertó como a las diez de la mañana, ya que su sueño fue interrumpido por un leve movimiento en su cercanía. Sintió algo recargado en su pecho, al mirar, vio mechones rosados esparcidos por sus pectorales, comprobando que era su mujer, aún dormida y con la respiración tranquila. Ella se acomodaba, con la ayuda del brazo de Sasuke, más cerca y apretándose contra el moreno, tanto que él podía sentir sus erectos pezones contra su propio pecho.

Recordó la noche anterior… Sakura había sido puro fuego, apenas acababa de sentir un orgasmo y ya quería más, Sasuke, claro, no se hacía de rogar, la complacía y satisfacía en cada embestida.

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

¿Comprarían cosas para el bebé?

¿Su Sakura tendría más antojos?

¿se repetiría la fogosa sesión de sexo?

-¿Sasuke?- dijo ella sutilmente y con cansancio.

-huh?- Preguntó él.

Ella lo besó con su típico beso de buenos días, él por supuesto correspondió, aprovechando de toquetearla por breves segundos.

-Hoy saldremos de compras- dijo ella al separarse de su esposo. Aquello no era un sugerencia, era una orden y un aviso, advirtiéndole que debía preparar su bolsillo. –Debemos comprar cosas para el pequeño.- dijo sonriendo y apegándose más a su marido.

-De a cuerdo- el respondió mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Compraría lo necesario, no escatimaría en gastos, su hijo o hija, tendrían lo mejor.

Quería seguir, así abrazados, por un buen rato más, pero la intransigencia de su esposa lo hizo levantarse.

-Arriba Sasuke-kun- dijo ella apartándose. No le preocupó su desnudez, caminó hacia el baño sin ropa alguna, seguida, claro, de la libidinosa mirada de su esposo.

Después de eso la siguió al baño, esperanzado de obtener algo de sexo en la ducha, más lo único que recibió fue una sonora cachetada y un lindo moretón en la espalda al ser sacado con tanta brusquedad con una patada fuera del baño.

**-o-o-o-o-**

La mujer pelirosa jalaba del brazo a su marido por todo el centro comercial, de tienda en tienda para bebés, viendo cortinas infantiles, peluches, juguetes, ropa miniatura y muy suave.

Obviamente Sakura estaba fascinada, con los ojitos brillantes y con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja al ver tanto algodón y cosas suaves.

Sasuke estaba un poco asqueado…

_Todo por mi hijo…_

-Hey!- alguien llamaba al moreno -¿eres tú Sasuke Uchiha?- un muchacho un poco más bajo que Sasuke, de unos veinte años se le acercó -¿el esposo de Sakura Haruno?-

-Sakura Uchiha- aclaró el moreno, remarcando su apellido –Si, lo soy- dijo orgulloso.

-Pues déjame felicitarte amigo- dijo el muchacho palmeándole el hombro al Uchiha, para luego mirar a Sakura, poniendo cara de pervertido al ver la espalda y el bien formado trasero de Sakura.

Sasuke notó esto.

-Sakura Haruno era la kunoichi más codiciada por los hombres- dijo sin quitar la mirada de las piernas de ella.

-Sakura Uchiha.- recalcó más molesto aún el poseedor del Sharingan.

El muchacho no hizo caso –Llegas tú, la conquistas, te la llevas a la cama y la embarazas… wow…- seguía el molesto sujeto hablándole a Sasuke, como si quisiera acostarse con ella. –me encantaría estar en tu lugar, me la imagino debajo mío… gimiendo y gritando mi nombre- al _desdichado_ hombre se le caía la baba de solo imaginarlo… se podía asegurar que la desnudaba con la mirada

¿Desdichado?

Ese tipo tuvo la desgracia de hablarle así de Sakura a Sasuke Uchiha…

El marido más agresivo, celoso, posesivo…

Y con el mayor instinto homicida…

Que ha existido en toda Konoha.

Un gran puño se estampó contra la cara del infeliz, dejándolo inconciente al instante. El moreno hizo ademán de seguir golpeándolo… pero cierta personita, lo detuvo.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura le gritó y ce acercó con las manos en la cintura.

-Sakura…- el moreno tragó saliva, su esposa era bastante enojona, en caso de que ella se enfureciera por estar golpeando "sin ningún motivo" (ella jamás se enteraba de porqué, casi siempre veía a Sasuke golpeando a tipos desconocidos) a ese sujeto, se enojaría y seguramente lo golpearía como lo hacía con Naruto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo!?- fijó su vista en el muchacho, que yacía en el suelo inconciente. Se le acercó y se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a curarle.

-¿Sakura haruno?...- suspiró el desventurado.

-Sakura Uchiha…- volvió a decir Sasuke irritado, si no fuese porque su mujer estaba arrodillada al lado de su presa en ese preciso instante, lo mataría.

Ella ignoró a su querido moreno y siguió con su labor –Sí, soy yo- dijo tranquilizadoramente.

-Esto es el cielo.- dijo el joven que tenía muy buena vista de los pechos de ella.

Sasuke ardía en celos y enojo, él intentaba _cuidarla _del pervertido, ella se ponía en defensa del lujurioso y más encima se enojaba con él, su propio esposo!

¡Arg! Estaba enojado…

Ya se encargaría de cobrársela en la noche.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, se fijó que ya no estaba curando el tipo (quién estaba tirado en el suelo alucinando), si no, que se había ido a la tienda de al lado…

Que para desdicha de muchos hombres…

Vendía cunas…

Algo lo hizo temblar…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escuchó gritar chillonamente a Sakura, pensó que algo malo podría estarle pasando. No dudó ni un segundo en correr a dicha tienda, entró sin cuidado derribando unos escaparates ante la atónita y asustada mirada de los vendedores.

-¿Sakura?- gritó desesperado.

-¡Ahh!- volvió a escuchar un chillido en el fondo de la tienda, corrió a donde procedía el sonido y se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que no pasaba nada de nada, es más, estaba todo normal.

-¿qué pasó?- se acercó a ella confuso y preguntó.

-¿¡No te parece linda!?- le comentó casi gritando de emoción, para luego apuntar hacia una pequeña cuna de color blanco con pequeñas lunas azules y estrellas rozadas. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, sus manos estaban en su mentón, Sasuke comprendió lo que le pedía…

La conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Llamó a una vendedora para preguntarle el precio de dicho mueble -¿Cuánto cuesta?- dijo sin ánimo, mientras sacaba su billetera.-

-Es una buena elección caballero, está hecha de fuerte roble, y tallada a mano por expertos escultores. n.n- dijo adulándolo –y solo cuesta…-

_-o-_

_Todo Konoha tembl__ó por breves segundos, por culpa de un masculino grito._

_Los pájaros volaron desesperados y asustados de sus nidos._

_Los niños dejaron abandonados su__s kunais y shurikens de juguete en el parque, corriendo aterrados hacia sus madres._

_El monumento que tenía talladas las caras de los Hokages dejó caer varias rocas gigantes producto del temblor…_

_Y el eco de un sorprendente grito se mantenía en el ambiente._

-¡¡QUÉ!!- Sasuke preguntó impresionado por el alto costo del mueble de dormir, a su alrededor era un caos, los colgadores se habían caído, los ventanales se habían quebrado, los vendedores estaban pegados a las paredes y Sakura miraba sonriente (y a la vez amenazante) a su esposo.

-Sasuke-kun- se acercó al alterado moreno -¿puedes comprarla?- puso ojos de cachorrito triste, aquella mirada nunca le fallaba -¿lo harás por nosotros?- tomó la mano del futuro padre y la llevó a su vientre levemente abultado -¿onegai?-

Todos los hombres presentes sacaron sus billeteras, conmovidos y dispuestos a pagar el costoso mueble, ver la carita que puso la chica pelirosa los convenció al instante.

Sasuke los miró asesinamente, diciendo "¡Lárguense, está con migo! Los pobres no dudaron y se largaron.

-Está bien…- dijo apesadumbrado y derrotado, odiaba cuando ella lo miraba así, era tan adorable y hermosa…

Sacó su billetera y le pasó la suma correspondiente… después de aquello tendrían que volver a casa, pues ya no le quedaba dinero…

Sasuke tomó la enorme caja y sintió a Sakura colgándose se su brazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en él, juntos caminaron hacia la salida, para luego ir a su hogar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke estaba leyendo en la mesa de su enorme casa mientras Sakura estaba trabajando en el hospital, ese mismo día tuvo un llamado urgente de su maestra, era necesario tenerla presente, así que como su pupila, no dudó en asistir.

El poseedor del Sharingan hubiera preferido que no, pensaba que estando embarazada (independiente cuantos meses tuviese) no debería hacer esfuerzos mayores, ni gastar chakra…

Pero su mujer era terca, bien poco le importaba lo que él dijese con respecto a sus horarios de trabajo.

El libro que traía en manos, era el mismo que le había dado aquel caballero la otra noche, en él había muchos consejos sobre como tratar a las mujeres embarazadas…

"Como excitar a su esposa embarazada."

Aquel título le había agradado bastante, por fin averiguaría como volver a tener las mismas calientes noches de sexo de las que disfrutaba dos meses atrás.

Comenzó a leer muy interesado, analizando cada consejo que aquel valioso libro le daba…

Esta noche lo comprobaría…

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

-

-

-

OwO ¿les gustó?

xD me pareció bastante cómico este capítulo, Sasuke es un maldito bastardo posesivo y Sakura una inteligentísima mujer –que como muchas de nosotras- sabe como manejar a un hombre! xD

¿se nota que soy feminista?

Jajaja, espero tener tantos reviews como el último capítulo, ;O; onegai, no me decepcionen, ya que si tengo menos que el anterior, moriré de pena y no podrán seguir leyendo TT-TT

¿Quieren eso?

¿No?

Pues déjenme reviews y seré feliz n.n

Disfrutad de la lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

Tantos años… he demorado un poco, pero se hace lo que se puede, estoy pronta a salir de vacaciones por dos semanas, así que espero actualizar más seguido

Tantos años… he demorado un poco (ejem!) pero se hace lo que se puede, estoy pronta a salir de vacaciones por dos semanas, así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, que me alientan a seguir adelante, el capítulo pasado recibí **45 reviews**. Quedé muda de la impresión O.O

Muchísimas gracias a todos a los que me leen, y muchas más gracias a los que gastan su valioso tiempo en dejar un review a esta demente escritora, que le alegran la vida y la alientan a mejorar su escritura día a día. n.n

Bueno, en este capítulo verán comedia, humor, tortura, a un Sasuke siendo…

Tendrán que leer para averiguarlo n.n

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ahora, así que si me lees, se buena persona y déjale esta PuLgA desquiciada y carente de conciencia, un pequeño comentario de aliento n.n

Cualquier crítica, por favor, hacerla con profile, siempre las he preferido así.

Y hablando de críticas, la vez pasada (hace meses ya) me llegó una "especie" de crítica que fue muy rara y por demás estúpida.

**Saster:** No me vengas con amenazas estúpidas y ridículas, si me vas a criticar hazlo bien y de manera correcta, no con amenazas de tus inner y bla bla porque eso deja bastante que desear.

Te dejo esto porque te mandé un PM que no fue respondido, haber si ahora me lees u.u

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, espero vuestros reviews para esta cómica historia n.n

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nueve meses**

Había estado leyendo con mucho interés aquel capítulo, este hablaba de afrodisíacos, masajes corporales, incluso simples palabras podían hacer que una embarazada cayera a los instintos del padre de su hijo.

Habían pasado más menos, unas tres horas, tal había sido su interés en el libro que aquel señor le había regalado, que el tiempo pasó volando en frente de sus ojos.

Repentinamente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Sasuke!- se oyó una voz cantarina a través del umbral. -¡Ya llegué!-

El ojinegro sonrió, estaba preparado para hacerla sentir sus encantos, se tronó los dedos de las manos, se peinó un poco con ayuda de ellos, quería estar lo más atractivo posible para llamar su atención. Caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta para dar paso a su mujer.

-Sakura.- el Uchiha la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, aquella era la rutina de siempre, cuando la pelirosa llegaba del trabajo, este la recibía con besos y abrazos, con la única intensión de seducirla para la noche. Aunque también, a veces se cambiaban los papeles.

Puso una de sus manos en el muslo de ella y comenzó a recorrer, pasó un dedo por su espalda para intentar estimularla, tal como decía el libro, mas nada consiguió, lo único que detectaba en ella era la linda inocencia asesina que la caracterizaba.

Lleno de impotencia se separó de ella, dispuesto a mirarla a la cara y decirle los deberes que tenía que cumplir como esposa.

_Pero no pudo…_

En sus ojos negros...

_Se veía el terror…_

-Cariño…- le dijo ella, con una voz dulce y extrañamente amenazante -¿No estarás pensando en intentar excitarme? ¿No?- Sasuke había retrocedido, aunque nunca lo admitiera, su mujer lo intimidaba más de lo que él a sus enemigos.

-N-no Sakura- Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus sienes, dio otro paso hacia atrás para sentirse un poco más seguro de la fiera de su querida pelirosa. –Como me crees capas…- Su retroceso se vio interrumpido…

¿Quién diría que, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, estaba siendo acorralado por su esposa?

Bueno… es algo bastante razonable si hablamos de Sakura Haruno (Uchiha) una de las mujeres más violentas de la villa y con la fuerza más asombrosa en todo el mundo shinobi.

-Acuérdate que hoy quedamos en que armarías la cuna, prepararías la habitación para el bebé, la pintarías y pegarías el papel tapiz en las paredes, ¿lo recuerdas?- Terminó por decir la gran lista de quehaceres que su marido debía realizar.

Cada palabra que salía por sus labios era un ultimátum, no había posibilidad de refutarla, aquello significaría un encuentro con la muerte, y el poseedor del Sharingan estaba al tanto de eso.

-P-pero Sakura.- El Uchiha se armó de valor. –No podré hacer todo eso solo, necesitaré tu ayuda.- Aunque mentía y sabía que eso no sería para nada agotador, ni mucho menos difícil (o eso creía) quería aunque sea, intentar por última vez estimular a su esposa, aquello era algo que valía la pena.

Aunque, más que el deseo de hacerle el amor, aprovechaba esa situación como una excusa para que ella se quedara en la casa, a pesar de que no tenía más de dos meses de embarazo, no tenerla a la vista lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que le chica era una de las kunoichis más fuertes, pero el pequeño que llevaba en el vientre no, aquello aumentaba su preocupación.

-Estoy muy ocupada Sasuke- Le habló sinceramente. -Debo preparar unos informes del hospital y prepararme para ayudar en las misiones Ambu- Suspiró agotada y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Misiones Ambu?- El Uchiha encendió la alarma. -¿No creerás que podrás salir a hacer misiones peligrosas? ¡Estas embarazada!- Le exclamó como si le estuviese dando una orden.

-Pero Sasuke…!- La pelirosa iba a replicar, sin embargo, el poseedor del Sharingan la detuvo.

-¡Nada de peros! La última vez que fuiste a una misión Ambu, llegaste sumamente herida. ¡No permitiré que algo te pase a ti o a mi hijo!- No pudo evitar gritar, pensar en la última misión que habían tenido como equipo lo tensaba.

Sasuke se estremecía de recordarlo, ellos seguían en el mismo equipo, junto a Naruto y Sai. Había sido tan peligrosa que todos terminaron heridos, más aún ella, por haber tenido que curarlos y estar con la guardia baja.

-Pedazo de idiota.- Le respondió serenamente, pero su semblante cambio. -¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a salir de misión así!?- le recriminó. -¿A caso me crees tan mala madre!? Lo único que voy a hacer, será preparar un plan de ataque y ayudar con antídotos de reserva, nada más que eso.-

A pesar de los gritos que su mujer proliferaba, escuchar que ella no participaría directamente, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Sakura ignoró cualquier otro comentario y subió las escaleras indignada, odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía intransigente y sobre protector, era como si tuviese a un guardaespaldas carcelero, en vez de un esposo.

¡La última vez le había puesto paralizante en la comida para que no pusiese salir a una misión de rango B!

Por su parte, el morocho seguía gruñendo, ahora tendría que armar la jodida cuna para su hijo, pero no era aquello lo que lo molestaba, si no, el hecho de que su esposa realizara trabajos "peligrosos" y "no aptos" para una futura madre (según él). Apenas si toleraba cuando ella se iba al hospital, imagínense en el campo de batalla.

Cada vez que tenían una misión con su equipo, se cercioraba de tenerla a menos de un metro de distancia, no dormía, solo por la necesidad de velar su sueño, no gastaba tiempo en hacer sufrir al enemigo tan solo para ir a ayudarla a pelear con el contrincante de ella.

Pero Sakura no aceptaba eso.

_¡Ya no soy la molestia débil que debes proteger!_

Aquellas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza constantemente.

Por su puesto que no era la molestia débil, en cambio era su molestia fuerte, pero aún así se veía en la necesidad de protegerla.

Comenzó a planear como hacer para que ella dejara su trabajo como shinobi, o mejor aún, una manera para encerrarla en la casa.

-Maldita mujer...- dijo lleno de impotencia, mientras iba a buscar la caja donde se hallaba la cuna. –Ya me desquitaré luego.-

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Tomó el enorme paquete donde yacía la costosa cuna en una mano, mientras que con la otra acarreaba la caja de herramientas. Depositó la caja en medio de la habitación de entrada y se alistó para trabajar.

-Que rayos es esto…- Murmuró ver los indescifrables jeroglíficos que indicaban el armado de la cuna.

Miró el extraño papel por enésima vez y por primera vez en su vida se sintió algo inseguro e inútil como para realizar algo.

-Vamos…- se dio aliento. –No debe ser tan difícil armar esto…-

Sacó las herramientas, los clavos, las partes de la carísima cuna y un poco de pegamento, todo lo necesario para el complejo armado.

-Bien Uchiha.- Se habló a sí mismo. -No puedes quedar mal delante de un objeto inanimado, ni mucho menos delante de Sakura, si hacemos bien esto, de seguro me recompensará.-

_Diez minutos después…_

Sasuke se encontraba con uno de los palos de la cuna en su mano y todas las piezas de ella desparramadas en el piso.

-No es tan complicado…- Se repetía. –No tiene porqué serlo.-

De hecho si lo era…

Sasuke Uchiha, legendario poseedor del Sharingan, estaba demostrando ser un completo inútil.

_Treinta minutos después…_

Seguía en la misma posición, pero con el ceño fruncido, los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos y respirando con impaciencia.

No lo soportó más…

…

Unos instantes después, comenzaron a escucharse palabrotas por toda la casa, algunos trozos de escombros caer por cualquier lado, martillazos a diestra y siniestra…

Gracias al cielo Sakura estaba tan distraída que no prestó atención a todos los gritos y extraños sonidos que venían desde el primer piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cuatro horas después…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sasuke?- llamó la pelirosa desde arriba. Poco a poco su esposa bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con su marido, ya en los últimos escalones era capaz de divisar la impecable construcción de su esposo.

-Valla.- exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. –Es hermosa.- dijo extasiada. A pesar del increíble aspecto de su marido, era lo que menos le importaba, su vista estaba perdida en lo que sería el lecho de su hijo.

Sasuke estaba hecho un desastre, se había quitado la camiseta por el cansancio y estaba perlado en sudor (¿tanto agota armar una cuna?) estaba despeinado y con la respiración realmente agitada. Esperaba que con aquella facha, hacer que la pelirosa lo admirara por su físico, y como mínimo recibir un gran abrazo como gratitud, seguido de un… agradecimiento extra.

_Todo estaba planeado…_

Más nada llegó…

-Pero Sasuke…- Dijo ella algo desanimada, sin prestar a tención a los vanos intentos del muchacho por llamar su atención. –La cuna debía estar armada en la pieza del bebé… y es demasiado grande como para subirlas por las escaleras.- Dirigió una gran sonrisa de consuelo al moreno.

_El ojinegro preveía__ su perdición…_

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, dejando escapar las palabras que tanto temía…

-tendrás que armarla de nuevo…-

_Y __Sasuke sintió un escalofrío correrle por el espinazo…_

**Continuará…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Por fin acabé!

Me costó demasiado hacer este capítulo, de verdad se me hizo complicado avanzar, cuando salga de vacaciones por dos semanas, me dedicaré a perfeccionar el siguiente capítulo de "Por amor o por capricho" o tal vez me dedique a mis demás fics xD

Bueno… eso es todo por hoy, no pondré peleas con Sasuke, el pobre está demasiado agotado por armar la cuna, como para pelear conmigo.

En fin, espero que perdonen mis retrasos, pero el colegio es primero y no tengo mucho tiempo.

**¿Me regalarán un review? **

Aunque tal vez no lo merezca… u.u

Bueno, eso es decisión vuestra…

Pero si tengo muchos reviews, soy feliz…

Y si soy feliz, ya saben lo que pasa n.n

**ATTE:**

**PuLgA **(También conocida como **Kami-Chan**)

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_


End file.
